Safety glass has been used in automobiles and in home windows (shower doors, etc.) for many years. Specifically, tempered safety glass has a great deal of internal stress, the center pulls the outside surfaces in from all sides. Paradoxically, the surface tension created by the heat tempering manufacturing process makes safety glass stronger and highly resistant to breaking when struck with great force. It is similar to a tightly wound spring or two-sided drum surface with condensed and compressed dual surfaces. Safety glass is set to release a lot of energy, virtually instantaneously, when the surface tension is fractured. A chain reaction is created when a surface crack directly transfers to another section releasing enough energy to travel similarly like a shock wave throughout the entire structure in a fraction of a second-time wise.
Safety glass breaking devices typically used by safety personnel, such as EMT's, firefighters and police to gain access into the interior of a vehicle involved in accidents to extricate the occupants of the vehicle, are typically spring actuated spikes, hammers or axe-like devices to break or fracture the safety glass from outside the vehicle. There are also some spring actuated, sharp tipped hardened steel spike-like devices which the owner of a vehicle can purchase for use from inside the vehicle when needed. However, for individuals involved in accidents; stress, panic, lack of time and shock may severely hinder the occupants of the vehicle to break the safety glass in the window(s) of the vehicle from inside the vehicle if the door and window(s) are jammed or inoperable.
There remains a need for a system and method for breaking the safety glass in the window of a vehicle quickly, such as when the vehicle may be submerging under water, on fire or when the occupants are in a state of panic, shock and disoriented. The occupants have to safely and with simplicity be enabled to exit the vehicle in a precise, controlled, and facilitated manner. This need and other needs are satisfied by the various aspects of the present disclosure.